


In the Rain

by ForeverFrancis



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFrancis/pseuds/ForeverFrancis
Summary: Asuka forgot her umbrella and it's pouring rain outside. Thankfully, someone comes to help her.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> its been.... so long since ive written a fic skdjfnsk so sorry if this is kinda bad lol. anyway, stan asurei

Another school day had ended and Asuka was about to walk home. Usually, she had to walk home with Shinji because they unfortunately shared the same living space. But today Shinji had something to do. What it was, Asuka had no clue. But it didn’t matter, she didn’t want to walk home with him anyway. Before Asuka could finish her thought, she noticed something absolutely devastating. 

It had begun to rain outside, and it was raining hard. There was no way Asuka could make it all the way to Misato’s apartment without an umbrella or anything! She groaned, looking at the pouring rain. The girl supposed that she would have to wait it out.

“Wish I had brought an umbrella...” Asuka sighed as she leaned against the school’s walls. She hoped this rain wouldn’t last long. She looked at her watch then back at the rain.  _ How annoying... _

“Second.”

“AH-” Asuka jumped at the sudden words that came out of nowhere. She looked behind her, “What the- Oh, it’s you.” The girl’s expression turned sour seeing her “rival,” Rei Ayanami.

Rei’s expression remained stoic as ever. She stared at Asuka in silence for a moment before reaching her hand out to her.

Asuka blinked in confusion, looking down at Rei’s hand to find that the girl was holding out an umbrella. “You’re... giving me your umbrella?”

Rei nodded, looking Asuka right in the eyes as she did it.

The redhead’s confusion quickly turned into anger at the gesture.  _ Why does she always have to one up me!? Who does she think she is!?  _ “Are you stupid? I don’t want your pity!”

Rei just kept looking at her, not saying a thing. Her stare was like an unending red sea.

“Are you deaf or something!? I said I don’t want it!” Asuka snapped at her fellow eva pilot, her voice only growing louder. Truthfully, Asuka didn’t really know the exact reason Rei made her so angry. She had a hard time putting it into words. It was just something about her... The way she does what everyone tells her to. The way she’d die if Commander Ikari told her to. The way she acted just drove Asuka up a wall. She hated her, that's what Asuka told herself.

Rei kept staring before saying a brief, “Ok.” She then placed the umbrella on the ground by Asuka’s feet and started to walk away in the pouring rain. It didn’t seem to faze her, then again nothing seemed to. She walked at a steady pace, rain soaking her.

Asuka just stared at her again, watching the girl walk away. She looked at the ground where Rei’s umbrella laid. There was a moment, just a small moment of hesitation. Just a brief moment before Asuka grabbed the umbrella and ran towards Rei at full speed. “FIRST!!”   
  
Rei only turned around when she noticed the rain had stopped pouring on her. She looked behind her and it was Asuka, holding the umbrella over both of their heads.

Asuka seemed just a bit out of breath. Her brows were furrowed and her cheeks red. “Are you stupid?”

Rei blinked, for once her stoic expression had been broken. She looked in complete shock. “...What?”

“I said ‘are you stupid’! Don’t just give someone your umbrella and leave! That... That’s stupid!” ‘Stupid’ was the only way Asuka could describe anything at that moment. “You’re too nice to people!”

Rei’s expression softened a bit, “I don’t think I’m especially nice.”

“Yeah, well-” Asuka paused. Rei was right, she wasn’t ‘nice’ to everyone. In fact she was more cold to people. But if that’s the case.... “Then why did you give me your umbrella? What’s your motive? Is this some kind of mind game!?”

“No,” Rei looked away from Asuka for a moment, her cheeks almost looked flushed... It was hard to tell though, from the rain and all. “I just... felt like giving it to you. That’s all.”

“That's all...?” Asuka tightened her grip on the umbrella. “Well if that’s all then.... Thanks, I guess.” Her voice was suddenly quiet.

There was a silence. It wasn’t necessarily an awkward silence but it felt deafening to Asuka. All that could be heard was the sound of the rain.

Asuka spoke up, “...I know you gave me this umbrella but I’m not just gonna take it like some slacker. Let’s share... for now.” Asuka walked to Rei’s side and waited. The girl refused to take charity but it wasn’t like she was going to throw the umbrella out the window. She couldn’t do that. She didn’t know why but she just couldn’t.

“Alright,” Rei looked at Asuka then quickly looked away, nodding.

“R-Right,” Asuka walked forward, keeping her eyes in front of her. Occasionally she would glance at Rei.

Rei really was pretty. Asuka understood why most of the boys in her class had a crush on her. She was this mysterious beauty who was cold to everyone she met, everyone wanted to see her soft side. Looking at Rei like this, watching the light fall on her features, illuminating her beauty, it almost made Asuka forget why she disliked the girl.

Rei turned her head, meeting Asuka’s eyes which caused Asuka to quickly look away.

They walked in silence as far as they could go. The silence was calming, actually. Asuka felt more at ease than she had ever been. She always saw in shoujo manga how the boy was the one carrying the umbrella so Asuka had waited for a boy to carry hers. But right then, it felt nice to carry the umbrella for someone else.

She was so entranced that she didn’t hear Rei speak or stop walking. Asuka turned around, noticing Rei had stopped, “What is it?”

“This is my turn,” Rei pointed to where the road split.

“I see...” Asuka blinked, still in some kind of trance. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Second.” With that, Rei walked off.

It took a moment for Asuka to notice that the rain had stopped. How long ago had it stopped raining...? She was about to ponder that when she realized something.

_ Wait, was I sharing an umbrella with her even when the rain had stopped!? _

Suddenly Asuka’s face erupted in a blush.

“Stupid rain!”

**Author's Note:**

> lesbianisms


End file.
